1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of eyeglasses, and more particularly to an eyeglass screwdriver.
2. Background Art
Eyeglass screwdrivers are typically short screwdrivers of approximately between three and 5 inches in length to allow for greater control when being used with eyeglass frames that typically require relatively detailed craftsmanship. These eyeglass screwdrivers accordingly are used by the craftsman with the head of the screwdriver in the palm of the user's had so that appropriately needed pressure may be applied. Some eyeglass screwdrivers have caps that rotate and some have removable blades. The rotating caps allow the pressure to be placed on the screw being removed while guarding against excessive force being applied that may strip the screw or cause damage to the eyeglass frame. The eyeglass frame and consequently the eyeglass frame screw being worked on may be in any orientation that accommodates easy and effective access to the screw. As the orientation of the eyeglass screwdriver changes, the user applies pressure in sometimes unnatural directions and if many screws need attention, wrist fatigue often occurs and may develop into more serious conditions.